A Moment of Truth
by SlightlyPsycho
Summary: During the Kira investigation, L uses a new method to gather information—a portable lie detector that straps around a person's wrist. With this device, Light's honesty is constantly monitored. Due to his altered memory, no information about Kira is revealed. However, other truths come to the surface. LXLight One-Shot


A/N: Hey, everybody! This is my first One Shot. I actually started this months ago, then I randomly found it today and decided-Oooo, I should finish this.

* * *

 **A Moment of Truth**

Light glared down at the device secured to his wrist. It had a small screen that monitored his heart rate. Currently, his heart was beating 96 times a minute. His resting heart rate was usually around 60 beats per minute. But now, he was damn near 100. It was all L's fault. How could Light possibly relax with that pale freak watching him every second of every day? L was always testing him. First, he had Light's father put a gun to his head. Then, he chained himself to Light. Now, he has a fucking lie detector strapped to Light 24/7. If Light really was Kira, wouldn't he have stopped his father from shooting at him? Hadn't he proved himself already? Apparently, not…

L stood in front of him as he explained, "From now on, there will be no doubt of Light-kun's honesty. Whenever he is deceptive, the lie detector will alert us."

The rest of the Kira task force was standing around the chained duo, watching the latest restriction on Light unfold.

Mr. Yagami did not look pleased. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. I need Light-kun's full cooperation," the detective answered.

"You already have that, L." Light clenched his fists as his heart rate spiked up to 104. "I want to catch Kira just as much as you do."

L tilted his head to the side. "It appears Light-kun is telling the truth."

"Of course, I am," he snapped.

"There is a two percent chance of equipment failure. We must test the device. Tell me a lie, Light-kun."

Light sneered. He knew the perfect lie to shut L up. "I'm Kira."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._ The lie detector rang out, echoing throughout the workroom.

Mr. Yagami's face brightened as he excitedly turned toward L. "That noise means he lied, right?! So my son's not Kira! We have proof now."

"No," L replied seriously. "This only indicates that Light-kun is not Kira at the moment."

"What do you mean, at the moment?" Mr. Yagami looked confused.

The other members of the task force looked confused as well while Light glared at L. Of course, this wouldn't be enough to convince him. Light could drop dead of a heart attack right now, and he'd still be L's number one suspect. It seemed like the bastard wanted Light to be Kira.

"I believe it may be possible for Kira's power to move from person to person," L explained nonchalantly as he walked away, yanking on the chain. "Come along, Light-kun."

The teen bitterly followed L over to their work station. The whole time he grit his teeth, restraining himself from lashing out at the detective. He hated L so much right now. His so-called _friend_ was hell-bent on making his life miserable. Light needed to find the real Kira fast. He couldn't stand living like this for much longer.

L perched on his chair, then Light sat next him and began working on a computer. As he typed, the chain rattled slightly. With one wrist in a handcuff and the other one strapped to a lie detector, Light was still very much L's prisoner. Light concentrated on the computer screen in front of him. No matter what, he had to find Kira.

###

By midnight, the rest of the task force had left. Only Light and L remained in the workroom. The pale detective was currently balancing a tower of sugar cubes while Light was rubbing at his eyes, trying to stay awake. His eyes stung from staring at the computer screen for hours. It was so frustrating. He was still no closer to finding Kira.

"Are you falling asleep, Light-kun? We can move to the bedroom."

"No, I'm fine," Light answered a bit too quickly.

L chewed on the edge of his thumb as he observed the teen. Those large black eyes were focused on him while Light shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Honestly, he hated sharing a room with L, and hated sharing a bed with him even more. While Light slept, he could still feel those eyes on him. It was unnerving. He hated it, knowing that L watched him sleep. L always saw him in weak, compromising positions. Back in his cell, Light was desperate and pleading. When his father put a gun to his head, Light was scared out of his mind. And now…

Now, L would perch next to him all night and watch him sleep. It wouldn't be so bad if Light could actually sleep through the night. He usually woke up at least once every night in a state of panic. He was probably having nightmares, but he always forgot what he was dreaming about as soon as he woke up… And L would always be there, staring down at him. Seeing what a terrified wreck he was.

Light hated it. But what he hated most of all was the fact he could always fall back to sleep after seeing L. For some reason, he'd calm down after seeing the detective like it was comforting somehow. It made no sense. L was _not_ comforting. L made his life hell. L was the reason why he was anxious all the time, the reason why he couldn't sleep at night.

He hated L.

"If I drink some coffee, I should be able to work for a few more hours."

"Alright, Light-kun."

They moved to the kitchen and Light started making some coffee. Meanwhile L searched through the refrigerator for something sweet. Soon, they were both seated at the table in the middle of the workroom. Light was drinking his coffee, and L was eating his cheesecake. Neither of them spoke while Light gazed down at the cup of coffee, zoning out. He hadn't slept well in days.

After L finished eating, he stared across the table at the teen. "Light-kun, I have questions for you."

"Hmph. You're going to interrogate me again?"

"If you answer all of my questions honestly, I will take off the chain."

Light perked up, looking at L with interest. "You're serious?"

"Of course, Light-kun." L rested his hands on his knees as he sat in his crouched position.

Light smiled. He might as well play along. He had nothing to lose from this. Light leaned back and crossed his arms. "Ask away."

"First of all, I must ask for confirmation. Are you Kira?"

"No." The lie detector stayed silent while Light gave the detective a smug look. He could get used to this lie detector.

"Do you know where Kira is?"

"No."

"Do you know how Kira kills his victims?"

"No."

L paused for a moment before asking, "How did you meet Amane Misa?"

Light froze. He tried to remember. He frantically racked his mind for the information. _How did I meet Misa?_ Light recalled seeing her in his room, but he didn't remember why she was there. Why had she come to his house? Why did he even get involved with her? She definitely wasn't his type. Why the hell was he associated with Misa?

"I…I don't know," Light admitted.

"Do you have romantic feelings for her?"

"No." He gave L an annoyed look. Wasn't that question a bit personal?

"Is it possible that your memories are altered?"

 _What?_ Light unfolded his arms while he looked away. Was that really possible? But if his memories were altered, that means he could be Kira. Light glared at L. This was a fucking trap. L wanted him to admit that there was a chance he could be Kira. That was not happening.

"I am _not_ Kira." Light growled.

"That wasn't the question, Light-kun. Is it possible that your memories are altered?"

"…Anything is possible."

"What a noncommittal answer. Light-kun would make a fine politician."

Light wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment.

L chewed on the edge of his thumb. "Do you remember meeting me?"

"Yes." _How could I forget that?_ It's not every day when a pale weirdo crouches next to you and says he's L.

"What am I to you, Light-kun?"

The teen blinked in surprise. "W-What do you mean?"

"How would you define your relationship with me?"

"Well, we're friends."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._ Light flinched at the sound of the lie detector.

"It appears we are not." L stared at him coldly.

Light snapped. "What? Does that make me more _Kira-like_?"

"Yes, by 5 percent-"

"Fuck off, L." Light slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "You piss me off. Everything I do is Kira-like to you! You want me to be Kira, don't you?!"

L remained perched on his chair, unfazed by the teen's outburst. "I am still waiting for an honest answer. What am I to you, Light-kun?"

"I hate you!" He spat.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Light froze in shock while L's black eyes widened.

"Now, that is interesting." L tilted his head to the side with an astonished look on his face. "Light-kun does not hate me."

"Yes, I do." He growls.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Your lie detector is broken, L! Take it off!" Light angrily yanked on the device. The damn lie detector was locked onto his wrist. Only L had the key to it.

L stood up and stalked towards him. "Not until you answer my question. What am I to you? I am not your friend, but you do not hate me."

Light took a step away from him. "Fine. You're just a work partner."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Try again, Light-kun. What am I to you?" L moved even closer to him.

Light continued backing away while his heart rate on the screen spiked to a 110 beats per minute. "You're nothing."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"I'm something, Light-kun. What am I?"

"My enemy," Light snarled.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"What am I to you?"

Light backed straight into a wall as he panicked. "I don't know, okay?! I don't know!"

They stood in silence, staring at each other. The lie detector didn't make a sound.

L leaned forward, scrutinizing him. "We spend every minute of every day together, but you don't know what I am to you?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Do you like me at all?"

Light's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Do you like me?"

"What kind of question is that?! Get away from me!" He shoved the detective away.

L stumbled back. Then he grabbed ahold of the chain and roughly yanked on it. Light tripped forward, bumping straight into L. The pale man grabbed onto both his arms, steadying him. Now they were standing extremely close to each other. Much to his chagrin, Light could feel his face heating up with a blush.

"Light-kun, do you like me?"

The teen tried shoving him away again, but L kept a strong grip on his forearms. L was stronger than he looked.

Light struggled against him as shouted. "Let me go!"

"I will if you answer my question."

 _No_. No way. Light frantically tried to break free from the other man's grasp. He couldn't give L an answer. He didn't know how the lie detector would respond.

"Dammit, L! Get off! I'm not doing this anymore! Take the lie detector off! Take it off now!"

"Are you afraid of the truth, Light-kun?"

"No!"

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Light stopped struggling as he glared down at the floor. His body trembled slightly. He didn't understand why this was happening. He wasn't scared of the truth.

He muttered, "I hate you."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Light-kun, you already said that."

"I hate you."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

L loosened his grip on the shaky, confused teen. "Do you like me?"

He hesitated. "N-No."

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Enough already!" Light furiously pushed L off of him, then stomped away.

He didn't get very far, with the chain tugging him back towards L.

"Light-kun?"

He stayed still with his back facing L. Light couldn't bring himself to turn around and face the detective. He felt so humiliated. It was like L cut him open and stared right into his soul. L had gathered information that Light wasn't even comfortable admitting to himself. Why did L always do shit like this? He was constantly picking at him. He was always seeing Light at his very worst.

Light hated that. He liked controlling how much people really knew about him. He liked showing a perfect image of himself to the world. He liked showing his best. He liked the admiration. He liked being…the perfect one.

But L was never going to see him like that. He had seen Light cry, beg, and scream. He had seen Light at his weakest. And Light just… He just couldn't stand it. L, the world's greatest detective, L, the genius, L, his only equal must think he's pathetic.

"Light-kun, are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that. Light-kun must be monitored-"

Light clenched his fists as he turned to glare at L. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Hmph. Now who's the liar?"

L looked concerned. "Light-kun, why do you think I hate you?"

"Because of everything you put me through, like just now."

"That was for the investigation."

"Bullshit!" Light snapped. "Whether or not I like you has nothing to do with the investigation!"

"Yes, it does. It will affect my chance of survival."

Light faltered. "You-You think I'm going to kill you?"

"If you become Kira again, yes." L stated matter-of-factly.

"That's insane! I'd never kill you!" Light held up his wrist with the device strapped to it. "And, see, the lie detector agrees with me."

"Light-kun may change his mind later."

Rage bubbled up inside him as he ground his teeth. "You think I'm a horrible person, don't you?"

"Kira is not known for his kindness."

"Dammit, L! I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to say it?!"

L stared at him in silence for moment, before asking. "How much do you like me, Light-kun?"

"Argh! You're driving me insane!" Light roughly yanked on the chain as he hurried away. "Can we just go to bed? I can't deal with you anymore tonight."

"Alright, Light-kun." L followed him.

###

Light had insisted on showering before bed. He was able to enjoy fifteen minutes completely alone in the bathroom. It was the only time of day when he wasn't handcuffed to L. And the lie detector was off too. Light stood underneath the showerhead while resting his forehead against the tile wall. For the past couple of days, he had managed to keep his cool around L. Their coffee break in the workroom had been a disaster.

 _What am I to you, Light-kun?_

Why did L care? Why did it matter? He thought Light was a mass-murderer. His opinion of the teen had to be pretty low…

Light sighed. The damn lie detector said he _liked_ L, which he didn't quite understand. Light spent most of his free time cursing the detective in his head. He definitely didn't like all the shit L put him through. But as a person, L was…okay. He was genius. The only person Light ever considered an intellectual equal. He was really good at tennis too. And he could be amusing at times whenever he said something blunt or inappropriate. His social skills could use a little work. But Light was never bored around him, and Light truly hated boredom.

L was…interesting, different, intriguing, and also frustrating and infuriating all at once. Sometimes Light would find himself appreciating L's intellect, and other times he just wanted to punch the detective in the face.

No wonder he didn't know how to define his relationship with L.

After turning off the water, Light stepped out of the shower. He quickly dried off and got dressed in pajama pants and a plain white shirt. Then he opened the door, letting steam out into the bedroom. L was perched on the bed, staring directly at him. Light turned away, deliberately ignoring him. He dried off his hair with the towel and brushed his teeth. In the mirror, he could see L approaching him.

Once Light finished getting ready for bed, L immediately slapped the handcuff back on his wrist. Then he took out the portable lie detector and grabbed Light's other wrist.

Light ripped his hand away. "I'm not wearing that."

"Tonight's interrogation is over."

"Then there's no reason for me to wear it."

"Light-kun has agreed to cooperate fully with my methods."

"I don't care. I'm not wearing it."

"Why?"

Light glared at him. "You know why."

"The lie detector hasn't incriminated you at all, Light-kun. My level of suspicion is still the same. However, my suspicions will rise if you refuse to wear it."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep now." He stormed over to the bed while L followed him.

Light laid down on the bed and rolled onto his side, facing away from L. When he felt the mattress sink in next to him, he knew that L was perched beside him. The room was silent, except for the sound of the chain rattling. Since they were close now, there was much more slack in the chain linking them both together.

L finally broke the silence.

"Is Light-kun embarrassed because the device revealed his feelings?"

"It didn't reveal anything," Light grumbled.

"Yes, it did. It revealed that Light-kun is not my friend, yet he likes me. _Like_ is a vague term though." L asked bluntly, "In what capacity does Light-kun like me?"

 _Oh, God._ Light's face heated with a blush. _Why does he have to keep saying 'like' over and over?_ This was quickly becoming the most awkward night of Light's life. He just wanted to fall asleep and pretend this day never happened.

Light yanked up a blanket, hiding his face. "Can you just leave me alone for once? Let me sleep."

L paused for a moment before stating, "Since Light-kun doesn't consider me a friend, I suppose we are not friends. But…the vague feeling is mutual."

His breath caught in his throat. "W-What?"

"I like you as well, Light-kun."

Light quickly sat up, giving L a confused, disbelieving look. "You like me?"

"Yes."

"And you think I'm Kira?"

"Yes."

"That makes no sense, L."

"I despise the crimes that Kira commits, but I still like Light-kun as a person," L explained as if their situation was so simple.

Light sighed. "Whatever you say, L."

He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. It was strange. Light almost felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He felt calmer as if L's words had brought him relief somehow. Why did he care so much about L's opinion of him? This whole situation would be much easier if Light didn't care about L at all. But Light did fucking care. They weren't friends, but they were… _something_. There was no name for what they were to each other. L had rightfully called it the vague feeling.

L was still perched next to him. In the corner of his eye, Light could see that L was holding the portable lie detector between his thumb and index finger. The detective always held objects like they were something foreign. L did everything in a peculiar manner. Light used to find it annoying, but now it was endearing in a way. There were certain things that only L would do.

The detective gazed down at the device in his grasp. "Light-kun, as part of the investigation, you have agreed to wear the lie detector."

Light let out long sigh. "Even when I'm sleeping?"

"Yes. Sometimes, Light-kun talks in his sleep."

He glanced up at L, immediately worried. "What do I say?"

"Most of the time, your utterances are…incomprehensible," L explained. "Once I heard you mention the name Ryuk."

Light raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ryuk?"

"Do you recognize that name?"

"No."

L held the lie detector towards him. "Can you answer that question again while wearing the lie detector?"

Irritated, Light glared at the detective before rolling onto his side, facing away from him. "I'm done talking to you."

"Light-kun, if you answer all my questions honestly, you won't even notice the lie detector. I don't understand your reluctance to wear it."

Light whipped around and hissed, "If it's not a big deal, then _you_ wear it."

L tilted his head to the side, but remained silent. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ Light huffed as he turned away from L again. He shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep. When he heard the clank of metal, his eyes snapped open. Light sat up, looking over at L in shock. The detective had locked the lie detector around his own wrist. L's heart rate of 74 beats per minute flashed onto the device's small screen.

"You…You actually put it on."

L calmly rested his hands on knees as he sat in his crouched position. "This device will not change any of my interactions with you, Light-kun."

Light stared at the lie detector. It had remained silent. That meant L believed what he had just he said. Light didn't believe it though. He was sure that L lied all the time. The pale dark-haired man was full of secrets. Everything about him was a mystery. Where was he from? What's his real name? How did he become the world's greatest detective? Is he part of an organization? How has he managed to keep his identity a secret from the world? Why does he choose to hide himself? Are there other people like him hiding out somewhere? Light wanted to ask all these questions and more, but he knew L would never give him any answers. L wouldn't flat-out lie. He would simply refuse to answer, then he'd accuse Light of being Kira-like… Perhaps, L was right. The lie detector really wouldn't change any his responses.

But it would be nice to interrogate L for once. And there was one question in particular that has been on Light's mind recently.

"Do you want me to be Kira?"

L's black eyes widened slightly. They both stared at each other and for a moment, Light wondered if the detective would actually answer him.

"Light-kun…has been my main suspect for quite a while," L spoke as if he was choosing his words carefully. "I have invested much of my time in investigating you. The more I learn about you, the more I realize how intelligent and calculating you are. You have proven yourself to be my intellectual equal several times, and I know I could never have another adversary as challenging as you. If you truly aren't Kira, I must admit that it would be…disappointing in a way."

"Disappointing?" Anger surged through Light as he shouted, "It's _disappointing_ that I'm not a mass-murderer?!"

"In a way," L reiterated, unfazed by the teen's outburst. "But I also imagine that I would feel relieved. If Light-kun isn't Kira, my chance of surviving this case would increase substantially. And after the case, we could continue to work together. I would like to keep Light-kun in my life as long as possible."

Light blinked in surprise. _W-What?_

"To answer your question Light-kun…" L gazed directly at Light, his black eyes boring into him. "I want you to be Kira, and at the same time, I don't."

Light looked down at the lie detector on L's wrist. On the screen, it showed that L's heart rate had increased to 86 beats per minute. But the device wasn't dinging. L had been telling the truth the entire time. He had been honest, so Light felt like he owed the man honesty in return.

Light raised his hand, offering his wrist to the detective. L used a key to remove the lie detector from himself, then he locked it onto the teen's wrist. Light heard the metal snap shut around his wrist as his heart rate appeared on the screen. 92 beats per minute. His heart was beating even faster than L's. He was nervous about wearing the lie detector again, but if L could answer questions without triggering the device, so could Light.

"I don't recognize the name Ryuk," he volunteered the information.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L smiled, before asking, "Do you know what has been causing you to wake up at night?"

"I…" He hesitated, trying to answer honestly. "I think it's just anxiety."

"Do I make you anxious, Light-kun?"

Light scoffed. "Are you kidding me? You interrogate me every single day."

"It is not my intention to cause you distress." L frowned. "Light-kun's sleeping problems are…disconcerting."

Light gave him an annoyed look. "Hmph. What do you care?"

L tilted his head to the side as he declared seriously, "We have already established that I care about you, Light-kun."

Suddenly, Light could feel his heart fluttering in his chest with giddy excitement. He glanced down at the lie detector screen. 102 beats per minute. L was giving him tachycardia. Light quickly hid his hand underneath the blanket, then he laid down again, facing away from L. He could feel a blush rising to his face once again. This was embarrassing. Why did L's words affect him so much?

Light yanked up the blanket, hoping L couldn't see how red his face must be. "G-Good night, L."

"Good night, Light-kun."

Hiding underneath the blanket, Light could still feel his heart racing. He was wide awake now. There was no way he could fall asleep anytime soon. After few minutes, Light heard the sound of L typing on his laptop. It must be two o'clock in the morning by now, but, of course, L had no intentions of going to sleep. Light laid completely still for a while, feigning sleep while listening to L work. Light gazed down at the portable lie detector around his wrist. His heart rate spiked again when he remembered one of L's most difficult questions.

" _Light-kun, do you like me?"_

A smile spread across his face. In a moment of truth, Light finally admitted to himself.

 _Yes, L._

 _I like you, too._


End file.
